


Aftermath of the Game

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: Aftermath of the Game - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, vigilante!Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: As soon as his sleep-deprived mind registered that he wasn't alone, he flinched hard enough to send his chair askew, but was prevented from falling to the floor by the stranger – who wasn't actually a stranger, he realized as his eyes adjusted to his rude awakening.  Jackie grinned, bloody teeth and all, in response to the sleepy glare he was receiving.“Good morning,” he whispered, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite the ungodly hour.“Halt deinen Mund,” the German grumbled after glancing at the glowing numbers of the digital alarm clock on his desk.  “It's three in the morning.”  He only had about four hours of sleep under his belt.“Why?”





	Aftermath of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I don't really have anything to say except, uh, enjoy!**

Henrik von Schneeplestein prided himself on being a good – no, a _great_ doctor. He knew he came off as somewhat unorthodox with his green hair, noticeable accent, and somewhat blasé attitude towards patients who made a bigger fuss about something than they really needed to. He was a skilled doctor, nonetheless, and had just returned home from an incredibly cumbersome, thirty-six-hours-long shift, during which he participated in three different surgeries and spent the rest of his time babysitting interns and caring for patients with ridiculous reasons to be in the ER. He dealt with it all, armed only with his professionalism, hard-earned medical knowledge, and a dangerous amount of caffeine – if he was going to die, he was going to be chock-full of coffee when he did.

With only twenty-four hours to recover (barring an emergency), he went to the desk in the corner of his apartment's main room, plopped onto the unforgivingly hard chair, and promptly passed out face-down in an open medical book. Hours passed by and he didn't stir once, not even when, in the pre-dawn glow of the fading stars and moon, a lone figure eased open the window overlooking the rusty fire escape. The intruder crept across the room, looking down at the slumbering doctor, and slowly reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. As deep a sleeper as Schneeplestein was, it only took a few firm shakes and a whisper-yell of _“Schneep”_ before he was roused from his exhaustion-induced coma.

As soon as his sleep-deprived mind registered that he wasn't alone, he flinched hard enough to send his chair askew, but was prevented from falling to the floor by the stranger – who wasn't actually a stranger, he realized as his eyes adjusted to his rude awakening. Jackie grinned, bloody teeth and all, in response to the sleepy glare he was receiving.

“Good morning,” he whispered, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite the ungodly hour.

“ _Halt deinen Mund_ *,” the German grumbled after glancing at the glowing numbers of the digital alarm clock on his desk. “It's three in the morning.” He only had about four hours of sleep under his belt. _“Why?”_

“Sorry,” Jackie replied, looking at least slightly genuinely apologetic. “It's kind of an emergency.”

That's when Schneeplestein took notice of the other man's free hand hovering over a sizable blood stain on his shirt, around his abdomen. His lingering tiredness left so quickly, it made his head swim.

“What happened?” he asked even as he got up and pushed Jackie into his chair.

“I, uh, was kidnapped*,” the Irishman said, quickly adding as Schneep turned from the bathroom doorway with a furious and incredulous expression on his face, “I got away, but one of them had a knife. I didn't even notice I was hurt until I was sure I lost them.”

“How did that even happen?” the doctor yelled as he disappeared into the bathroom, digging through the sink cupboards for the first aid kit.

“Well, Anti managed to get me into the Dark Web,” Jackie explained. “He warned me about the hackers and how I could be tracked down, but I took a stupid risk.”

When Schneeplestein returned, he set the first aid kit on the desk and opened it, slipped on a pair of latex gloves, then helped Jackie out of his shirt. He knelt before the vigilante, examining the stab wound. Jackie noticed his tight expression and immediately felt guilty.

“Hey, at least I got away, right?”

“If the knife had gone any deeper, you _wouldn't_ have.” Schneeplestein began cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol, ignoring his patient's hiss of pain. “ _Warum bist du so ein Idiot?_ *”

Jackie didn't need to know German to understand that. “I'm sorry, doc.”

“You're _always_ sorry.” He grabbed a needle and threaded it, beginning to stitch the wound closed. It wasn't the first time he had to do this – it likely wouldn't be the last. “If you were really sorry, you would stop risking your life like this.”

“...those people need help,” Jackie mumbled after a moment. “Anti is the best hacker on the planet, but he won't work with the police. If _I_ go to the police with the information he finds for me, they'd ask questions and he'd disappear from the face of the planet. He's the only one who can get me into the Dark Web, and track down the locations of human auctions and dark rooms.” That obviously wasn't a satisfactory answer for the German, whose jaw locked tightly as he finished tying off the thread and taped gauze over the area of the wound. “Schneep, this is the first time they've found me, and I've been doing this for months. I'll just be more careful.”

“That's exactly it!” the doctor finally exploded, standing abruptly and jabbing a finger in Jackie's face, making him flinch. “You're _never_ careful! The first time we met was because you got _shot_ trying to help someone. You should've _died_ , but I managed to patch you up, and now suddenly you think you can survive anything thrown at you. You come around here every time you're injured, thinking I can fix everything, but I _can't_!” Schneep tore off his gloves and raked his fingers through his hair, and in the rising sunlight, Jackie could see the deep bags under his eyes. “One day you'll be a little too slow, or the wound will be a little too deep, and I'll either see your dead corpse reported on the news or watch you bleed out on the floor while I'm incapable of doing anything.”

The defeat in Schneeplestein's voice made Jackie's chest ache. He stood and pulled the doctor into his arms, squeezing him tightly and ignoring the pain flaring up in his stomach.

“I really am sorry,” he said quietly when he finally pulled away.

“I know you are,” Schneep sighed, rubbing his eyes – hiding the threat of tears or still tired, Jackie couldn't tell. “I'm sorry for yelling. I know this is important to you.” 

“You're important to me, too, doc.” He offered a lopsided grin. “You're my _caomhnóir aingeal_ *, after all.”

Schneeplestein narrowed his eyes at the self-proclaimed hero. “If I find out that was something sappy, I'm going to kick your ass.”

“There's time for that later,” Jackie declared. “I think we should sleep for now.”

The green haired men glanced out the window, where the sun was peering over the tops of distant buildings.

“Yeah,” Schneep decided, taking Jackie's hand as they dragged their feet to the nearby bedroom. “Sleep sounds like a good plan.”

They more or less dropped onto the mattress, wriggling towards the center and adjusting themselves until they laid facing each other, their legs tangled and hands clasped between them.

“Goodnight, Schneep.”

“ _Träum süß_ *, Jackie.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: * _Halt deinen Mund_ \- be quiet/shut your mouth**   
>  ***this (and the title) is referencing the second part of Jack's “Welcome to the Game” playthrough, as Jackieboy Man. I recommend watching it.**   
>  *** _Warum bist du so ein Idiot?_ \- why are you such an idiot?**   
>  *** _caomhnóir aingeal_ – guardian angel**   
>  *** _Träum süß_ \- sweet dreams**   
>  **Do you think this should be a series? Does anyone want to know the details of the incident where Schneep and Jackie first met? Do you wanna meet Anti? Let me know!**


End file.
